Abracadabra
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: Just say the magic words and I'm all yours. AU


**A/N: Because this is what you get when you have a Disney marathon and decide that you like Natsu's clothes. XD Is anybody else freaking out over the nudity in the recent chapters?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or anything of the sort, all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**††††**

_Poof!_

Coughing at the large amount of smoke that filled the damp cave, the woman mentally cursed herself for not coming prepared.

Fire blazed all around her, causing her to shuffle her feet nervously at the large embers. Hearing the sound of a dark chuckle, she turned her attention to the large silhouette on the rocky wall behind her; its glowing red eyes piercing through her.

"Foolish mortal, who dares to summon the illustrious, most feared, and strongest dragon?"

She blinked in response.

"Wait a minute; I thought you were supposed to be a genie? Where the hell did you get 'dragon' from?"

Staring at the odd pink haired 'dragon' (or was it genie?) in confusion, she began to wonder why she ventured out on this quest?

Oh that's right,because "riches beyond your wildest dreams" compelled her to go.

"Well _duh_, of course I'm a genie. But who wouldn't want to be a dragon? Their awesome and fierce, I could rip my foes to shreds and devour villages and-hey!"

Ignoring his cry of distress she began to inspect the golden lamp in her hand, before banging it against the wall praying that this was a prank.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at her throwing his fists up in the process. The childish action would have made her laugh any time.

She began to rub the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I must be dreaming… I'm stuck with a retarded genie that has a dragon fetish."

She ignored his protest of 'Hey!' and began to make her exit, tossing the lamp carelessly behind her.

First thing she would do when she got home was beat up the bastard lied to her, take a bath and never speak of this day again. Ever.

"You can't leave! You're my master, and… and…" he pleaded with the blonde woman, grasping her shoulders tightly. "I can use magic to grant you 3 wishes!"

_How cliché _she mused, deadpanning at the genie.

Wearing white harem pants, a black and gold-trimmed vest, (which she couldn't help but ogle the ripped muscles) and scarf, she felt herself blush under his intense gaze.

"Fine." He gave her a Cheshire grin at her agreement.

"You get 3 wishes Blondie, 3 wishes! So let me at 'em!"

"My name is _Lucy_ not "Blondie"!" she all but growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Luigi" he shrugged, brushing his shoulder off of imaginary dirt.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**††††**

"You cannot wish people back from the dead; you can't make people fall in love, blah blah blah against the rules, yadda yadda." The pink haired boy drawled on disinterested.

He knew it was a standard procedure to do this to all new masters but come on! He only got freedom once every century! (If he was lucky) did the old man _really_ have to make all genies do this?

"Okay… so three wishes…" she pondered, biting her lower lip.

Natsu conjured up a ball of fire as he attempted to juggle, passing the time while she thought up her crazy wishes.

"Hmm… what would you wish for?"

The flame ball suddenly disappeared.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, not sure if he heard her correctly or not.

"What would you wish for? I mean… it's kind of overwhelming isn't it, all that power." He continued to look at her in amazement.

"Usually people wish to get out of the cave first, then ask questions second… weirdo."

And they were at it again.

"Don't call me a weirdo! You're the weirdo, what genie wants to be a dragon?!"

The nerve, the defiance, just who did this pink-haired buffoon think he was?

"The kind that want to be free." He said, giving a sad smile as he fiddled with the ends of his scarf.

It was such an honest answer that she didn't know what to make of it. Here she was standing beside a powerful figure, feeling nothing but pity for him. She'd experienced plenty of misfortune in her travels after she left home, claiming she'd go on an adventure and become the world's greatest treasure hunter.

…

But that was all but a dream… nothing more than a fairy tale.

The spiky headed male caught her pitiful glance and huffed, something he didn't need right now was his master treating him like a helpless puppy.

"Forget it." He stood to his full height towering over her figure with a large grin plastered on his face, "Anyways, what'd ya' want? You get three wishes only_, got it_? **Three.**" He emphasized placing his digits in front of her face.

_First things first… how to get out of this cave?_

Giving him her best seductive expression, Lucy began to saunter up to the confused genie, flirtatiously using him to her advantage to swipe up a free wish. Pressing her rather large bosom against his hard chest (which mildly surprised her) she smirked at his blank expression.

_Too stunned for words I gu-DID HE JUST LAUGH AT ME?!_

"Pfft, what's with that face?" Lucy scowled at the laughing genie clutching his sides at what he found _oh so_ hilarious.

Wiping a tear from his eye when his laughter began to diminish, "Guess we can cross off _those_ on your list, huh?" he pointed to the blushing blonde's chest, causing her to squeak as she crossed her arms.

Her reaction made him laugh even more.

… If only he stopped long enough to see her charging at him.

* * *

**††††**

After somehow both agreeing to flee the cave, because honestly what genie would want to spend his remaining time left in a damp dark cave? The pink haired genie (which she learned his name was Natsu) transported them to her apartment.

"Damn, I'm hungry! Don't you have any food around here Luce?" she flinched at the nickname, watching as he carelessly went through her refrigerator.

How he wasn't bothered by the modern technology of this world than his previous time amazed her.

Pulling out what he called a "few" things, he began to stuff himself silly, ignoring her deadly glare. Sighing, she retreated to the comfort of her bed, hugging the poorly stuffed snowman-dog to her chest.

"THAT'S IT!" she hollered, startling the genie as he choked on his flaming chicken wing.

"For my first wish… will you make Plue here real?"

"_Plue?"_ he sounded the word out in disbelief.

Apparently his new master named her stuff animals, Mavis what was she four?

Lighting a spark of ember, he flew the small blaze at the doll, earning a gasp as the once lifeless toy was shivering at her feet, carrot nosed and white.

How could she not hug the adorable plush?

.

.

.

After the Plue fiasco, the two began a trek into the market place. According to his blonde haired master, she "wanted to meet some friends" she said as she began digging through the expensive garments and accessories.

_Liar_

"Pun!" looking at the odd creature, he grinned, it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"Oh, Lucy back so soon? How was your journey?" a green haired woman asked, standing beside her was a dark haired man. It seemed the two were awfully close, from where Natsu stood.

"Hey you guys! I'm doing well, just found what I was _looking_ for."

"That's good to hear. I'd like to stay and chat more, but I'm afraid my husband here is _a little_ tired from all the shopping we did." The older woman smiled, making her husband pout at her remark, causing the two women to laugh.

"I feel so bad for those two… finding your soul mate and then finding out that you can't have children…" he didn't see Lucy coming, he was too focused on the seemingly happy couple.

"…I want to help them out. Natsu, for my next wish-"

"-you don't even have to say it." Smiling at the pairs' retreating form soon to be greeted by the flaming ball, Natsu felt warmth in his chest at doing such a deed.

He had served under all sorts of masters, but none had been as selfless as her.

A warm liquid spread through his body, almost like the spread of honey as he watched her smile. …It was then that Natsu came to the belief that when she smiled, she outshined the sun.

.

.

.

.

Days had come, and days had passed. Pretty soon the seasons had changed.

They had endured countless journeys together, from setting sail to the cursed Galuna Islands (which the two learned that even genie's get motion sickness) to taking down the most fearsome rogues. Alzak and Bisca had given birth to a baby girl, which they named "Asuka" as well. So much had changed since meeting the dragon-loving genie…

But time and time again, Lucy was reminded to her remaining wish leftover.

She didn't need money. Growing up as a debutant had taught her that even all the money in the world couldn't buy her happiness.

Fame didn't suit her right—because how would you react to paparazzi frequently taking photos of you?

"Oi Lucy! Check out this awesome fish me and Happy caught!" the pink haired fire breather grinned, holding the monstrous fish above his head.

"I can't wait to eat it!" the blue feline drooled.

Natsu had found the mysterious cat abandoned in a forest, deciding to father him, the two became an unusual duo. But then again… nothing about Natsu was ever usual.

"Take that out of here, do you know how long it took for me to get rid of that fishy odor the last time you two came to cook in here?" the blonde raged, all but shoving the two out the door.

.

.

.

.

"Have you thought about what your last wish will be?"

It was when they sat by the dried up riverbed one evening that Natsu had brought it up.

Glooming her thoughts, Lucy pulled her legs closer to her chest as she peered out into the horizon, staring at the orange, yellow, and pinkish-purple sunset.

"No." she said a bit too quickly.

Why did he have to remind her? Did he not like hanging out with her anymore?

"I'm sorry." She started, breaking the silence between them, making him tilt his head at her strange response.

"I… I haven't been honest with you. The truth is, I have thought about it. I'm so selfish." He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when her amber eyes burrowed into his onyx ones.

"I don't want you to ever leave me. And I thought that for once in my life I could be selfish, just this once." Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

"I-I just… I just wanted to remain a team forever. Then I realized that it wasn't fair to you." She bit back a sob as she spoke, "Here I am keeping you chained to my side all this time when you have your family and friends' back home waiting for you. I wouldn't want to keep you from that…"

Lucy wiped the tears from her face, with her head up high she would give him her last wish; with grace and dignity.

"For my last wish-" Strong warm arms wrapped around her body tightly, making her eyes widen. Although she couldn't see his face, her ears picked up on his sobbing, making her weep alongside him.

"Weirdo, only you would do something like that." He lightly chuckled, pulling back to see her face covered in tears matching his own, she couldn't help but laugh with him.

* * *

**††††**

Being human was a rather odd, experience.

Having wished him his freedom, Natsu was able to fulfill his dream. After much convincing, Lucy persuaded said former genie to live a mortal life alongside her. He would forever be by her side, neither beneath her, nor above her. Equal. Just as they both agreed.

"Luuuuuce~" the sound of her husband's whining pulled her away from finishing her latest novel.

"Can you handle her? She keeps-OW! Pulling on my ha-Ouch!" the blonde woman gave an amused smile, at their daughter of four-months.

The tiny infant giggling as her mother pulled her gently away from the sore spiky haired man. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole world to her. Having inherited her father's odd hair color, many believed she was the split image of him, causing her to worry. But Natsu had dissuaded her of any negative thoughts, pointing out that their daughter had her mother's beautiful chocolate eyes, cute button nose, and fair complexion.

"Aww, are you picking on Daddy, Nashi?" she cooed, earning the small child's cry of excitement as she stretched her arms out to her mother.

"Geez, it's a conspiracy I swear! All the females in this house just can't wait for me to go crazy. Happy and Plue are the only two I can trust!" the pink haired male huffed, pouting childishly at his daughter.

Giving a chaste kiss on his tan skin, the blonde smiled, "If you feel that there's a lack of "man-power" around here, then _do _something about it." His wife grinned, coining the term from a certain white haired male.

Natsu's grin turned into a devious one, in a flash he managed to place their daughter back in her crib—with Plue of course!—as he tugged at his wife's hand toward the recently remodeled bedroom.

She thought about telling him that she was expecting already...

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too."

But that thought was out the door. For once, she'd figure she'd be selfish.


End file.
